


If Lewis Is A Dragon

by makebei



Series: Dragon [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, M/M, dragon fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei





	

1\. 勇士与恶龙

“你是谁？”  
Nico看着全身被罩在灰白色斗篷的陌生人。斗篷遮住了他大半张脸，Nico只能瞥见他巧克力色的下巴，和隐约露出的金色项链。  
Nico没想到竟然还有盗贼敢打他的主意。他装作没发现，悄悄离开了酒馆，故意将他们引到了荒芜一人的野外。然而正当他准备掏出剑的时候，突然窜出了一位“好心人”，出剑迅速，转瞬间就结束了战斗。Nico没有错过那人迅捷却精准的剑法，轻巧的细剑在他手中仿佛有了生命，剑剑都能刺中对手的致命部位。  
教科书般的剑法。  
Nico没有动。他甚至比之前还要紧张。  
“你到底是谁？”   
对方决不是普通人。  
“你在寻找龙？”  
对方没有回答，而是问了Nico另一个问题。  
Nico几不可见地皱了皱眉，压低了声音：“谁告诉你的？”  
见Nico没有否认，对方的声音更轻快了。“酒馆里。”  
Nico的眉头皱得更深了。  
没错，他到那家酒馆是有目的的。这几年来，他在这片大陆四处搜寻龙的消息，然而最终种种线索都指向了这里。酒馆人多嘴杂，是获取线索的最好地点。他假装若无其事地向酒保打听了些消息便准备动身，没想到却被一群不识趣的盗贼盯上了。  
“你为什么要寻找龙？”  
Nico盯着他，没有开口。  
“我可以帮你。”  
“不用了，我自己能行。”Nico准备转身离开。

对方忽然叹了口气。“我本来想告诉你龙在哪儿的。”  
什么？Nico惊讶地回头，才发现对方不知什么时候把斗篷帽子掀了起来。  
对方是一位跟他身高相仿的黑人青年，耳朵上各缀着一颗闪亮的方形钻石，脖子上挂着一根耀眼的金项链，后颈上还露出了一截繁复的纹身。完全是平日里Nico看到了会摇摇头走开的类型，毕竟跟他自己完全相反。但这都不是重点。重点是他的眼睛。他的瞳孔。  
冰冷的竖瞳。  
就像龙一样。  
“你究竟是……什么东西？”Nico的声音止不住地颤抖。  
“你为什么要寻找龙？”对方仍然执着着刚才的问题。  
似乎想让自己冷静下来，Nico深深地吸了口气。  
“我的父亲，Keke Rosberg，是芬兰的龙骑士。”他的视线越过了眼前不知名的青年，看向了远方。“龙骑士，这在芬兰是极为荣耀的。我从小听着龙的故事，在父亲的光环下长大。人们都叫我是龙骑士的儿子。”  
Nico顿了顿，继续道：“可我不想再这样了。我已经长大了。我不想再做龙骑士的儿子。我想成为龙骑士。”  
“我想拥有属于自己的龙。”  
“可我还不想被别人拥有。”面前的人，或者龙，开口道。“我叫Lewis。”  
“Nico。”  
“好的，Nico。我认识你的父亲。他是一位优秀的龙骑士。但这相当困难，我是说成为像他一样的龙骑士。你还需要……更多的历练。”  
Nico张了张嘴，但没出声。  
“但我挺喜欢你的，伙计。或者说，你的金发。”Lewis笑得露出一口白牙。“我喜欢金色。”  
哦从你的品位我能看出来。你们龙的审美真是一致啊。  
“所以我决定给你一个机会。我会一路上看着你的，如果你能达到我的要求……也许你就能成为龙骑士了。”  
听起来……不太靠谱。  
“走吧，Britney！证明你自己！”  
嘿！我什么时候有了这个外号？  
Nico撇了撇嘴，认命地跟上了他的脚步。

今天的Britney也在朝着成为伟大的龙骑士的目标而努力！


End file.
